


Control

by Aviss



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing control was something Ootori Kyouya had never cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Control**

Losing control was something Ootori Kyouya had never cared for. In fact, he could go as far as to say he really despised the feeling, which was the reason he never let anyone get close to him.

Until Tamaki came barrelling past his defences.

Try as he might, there was no way he could have stopped him. Tamaki was a force of nature; a tsunami striking against the high walls Kyouya had painstakingly erected around his emotions. His exact opposite, and like the saying went, he had attracted Kyouya with surprising force.

Tamaki wore his heart in his sleeve, Kyouya doubted he even had a heart most of the time, and if he did, he would keep it under lock. There was no way such a relationship could work.

But it did.

It was funny that of all the people in the world, it had to be Tamaki the only one Kyouya would relinquish control to. Tamaki wouldn't know what to do with it, didn't want it. And that, perhaps, was the reason Kyouya could do it.

They were similar in more ways than they were opposites.

He had seen it in Tamaki's eyes, staring mournfully at the object of their shared affection getting away from them and turning to Kyouya, recognition and understanding shining clearly on them. Tamaki had known of his weakness, known and kept silent.

He had approached Kyouya then, uncharacteristically wise eyes looking steadily at him as he took him to an empty room, away from the noise of the party and the prying eyes of friends and family.

"I won't tell, I promise," he had whispered in Kyouya's ear, his breath hot and not completely steady.

He had let himself be comforted then, the warm of Tamaki's embrace, the softness of his body and words, his soft breath on his ear. Kyouya had been weak and took the offered gentleness and love.

And he kept taking, more and more everyday. Giving part of himself in the process, exchanging it for kisses and sweet nothings, for the softness of Tamaki's body on top of his, for the gentleness of his hands worshiping Kyouya's body until he wasn't sure why he had needed to be comforted in the beginning.

He knew he had just replaced one weakness with another, but he had no intention to give this up, not anymore.

...


End file.
